Rise Of The Forgotten Book One: The Voyager's Spirit
by Warrior of Poseiden
Summary: Forgotten by all, betrayed by their mother and father exile off of Olympus. Alliance are forges, secrets are hidden underneath traitor of the night will ascend; Zeus greatest fear will come true. A time of serenity shall end. The lion of the traitor of peace will destroy the kingdom.
1. Chapter I

Title: book one: The Voyager's Spirit

Summary: Forgotten by all, betrayed by their mother and father exile off of Olympus. Alliance are forges, secrets are hidden underneath traitor of the night will ascend; Zeus greatest fear will come true. A time of serenity shall end. The lion of the traitor of peace will destroy the kingdom.

Chapter I Only Voyages

Five years… five years that's how long he been here, darkness and the cold chilling winds became his best friend and his company. The sun casting its ray over the city contrast to his mood. Finally after five years, he was out of the darkness where no man or soul speaks or sees him while he was stuck in _Tartus. _

His dark sea greens eyes bored around the city, Pegasus flying back and forth, people going about their daily activity, the soft cool breeze brush against him, the empire palace stood tall and powerful in the distance with the distance.

He been stuck in Tartus for five years, and was let out by Lord Tartus himself for three years, the Greeks themselves doesn't even know he was out, all save for one her.

He turned a perfect 90 degrees and walked away, his fingers gently linger on his sword cane pommel head are solid aluminum and balance the blade nicely, and shaft is seamless aluminum.

Once again the cool breeze whispered against him, his shoulder the length black messy hair, blew amongst the passing winds, he ignore the town people as he walked through the city. As he walked to his home where his beloved was there waiting for him, like time was endless for him.

The gods… oh gods made him, and created a warrior that feed off nothing but vengeance and revenge. They had taken everything from him all but one.

Her

She became his reason for his existences, and his fuel for his survival and the gods thought they could break him, but they were wrong.

His eyes smiled, as he didn't even know time had pass for him, forgive him his mind drifted back and forth sometimes. His land was large twenty arcs, ranch-style house, with a picket fence a beautiful garden filled with roses, lilies, dandy-lion, daisy and different types of herbs. He could see the gleaming sapphire lake behind his house. The house was coded with red, orange and blue colored. A designed worthy of Annabeth chase herself.

He strode up the walkway and using his key, he open the door trudge his way into the house. The interior of the house was also coded around the walls, each room was quip with a large bathroom, and the master bedroom was to the left, attach to the huge kitchen was a bar and wine cabinet.

Percy sighed in content the moon valley village, where the empire took him and Annabeth in when they were release from hell itself, and kept under the empire watch. Percy move silently to wine cabinet, and grab a bottle of wine and poured it into a small golden cup, and took a sip of it.

He heard footsteps, coming down the stairs, Percy smiled, at the sight before him, shoulder length blond curls bouncing on shoulders, piercing stormy grey, she mimics Percy smile.

Leaning against the bar, "Well, I was trying to be quiet as possible not disturbed you love, but I can see that didn't work out as I had hope." He said calmly.

Chuckling she made her way over to him. "Not really, Percy you're not known for being quiet." She wraps her arms around him.

"Yeah, you're right, but anyway have you complete the project yet?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Everything love, is right on schedule the project will be begin next week. We will be moving to Alaska by three weeks from now." Annabeth said with smirk.

Percy grinned, and kisses her cheek. "You know I love you, right? I will talk to Alexon and tell him to get his pack ready; he will travel with you and your team to Alaska."

"Waite what will you do?" Annabeth asked arching a perfect eyebrow.

"I need to speak to the empire first and get my team ready to move, once everything is in place the rest will follow."

Percy took her hand and kisses it. "There is a match tonight in the arena; come with me Melas is facing off against Alexander. Should be a decent match."

"Fine, I suppose will I come," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded in return."Excellent."

_Zeus, you've made the biggest mistake and it will cost Olympus gravely and those who have sided with you_, Percy thought.

* * *

**A/N- end of chapter one. this is not a chaos story, by the way**


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II- Annabeth

**A/N- This isn't like the normal Chaos story, where Annabeth cheats on Percy with a new camper, there will be some elements to of the Chaos story not much though.**

Leaning against the desk, stormy greys boring out the window Apollo was just setting over the horizon, different shades of pink and orange cover the sky.

Twirling her dagger in her hand, the plans were moving along perfectly they'll be moving to the new headquarters just outside of Juneau Alaska. She grips the handle and pulled out a small tube filled with red scarlet liquid.

Her fingers granule around the tube, a small smile tug on her lips, when the time is right Athena _Mother _this will be the last thing you will ever taste before; you fade.

Only difference between her and Percy was that Percy was cast into Tartarus for five years and she been in hell for three.

_Flashback._

_Cold sea green cool eyes stared at her, never leaving her eyes, the eyes of the goddess of earth haunting her with every step she took. Percy was standing next to her his blade gripped in his hand, purple gushes spit from the ground, causing purple goo to spill._

_Standing in front of them was the Sliver doors of death; they fought hellhound's werewolves, Minotaur, to get to this point._

_Turning his gaze to her. "Someone, needs to stay behind and hold the button for twelve minutes… that someone is going to be me."_

_She froze in her spot, she whip around to face him, her face morph into shock. "Percy, stop trying to be a hero, you know I'm not leaving you behind."_

_Ignoring her comment, "Annabeth, the deal Tartarus made can only be succeeded if only one person go through. You know between, the two of us that I will be found a lot easier by the gods' themselves, even with Tartarus magic I still have the most powerful sent beside thalia and Nico. Your sent isn't as powerful as mine, and thus the magic will work."_

_Annabeth narrow her eyes, her greys eyes turn dark, like a storm flying through them. "Percy you're annoying, I swear."_

_Percy grinned, "I'm annoying when I'm right? You know Neritos, and I will become very unsettle."_

_Annabeth frown, the stupid curse that got Percy exile off of Olympus, she knew that Neritos was the prince of whining as well._

_Defeated, she finally answers him with a sigh. "Fine, I'll go… Percy you better be you better come back to me, you will find me."_

_Percy nodded in return, and kisses her softly. "I will." _

Flashback ended.

That one moment stilled haunted her, till this day she still has nightmares about it. She closed her eyes memories were still vivid as ever. She heard a knocked on the door.

"Come in," She called, three men walked into the room.

The one in front was tall and thin, yet muscle rippled underneath the tight shirt he wore. His skin was pale and glowed under the moonlight, just like his long white hair. His silver eyes looked at me curiously, his lips quirked into a slight smile. He held himself light on his feet, muscles tense, as if ready to attack. He looked like a predator, assessing his prey. He shifted his position, movements slow and careful, as if trying not to startle us. Annabeth glared at him, her eyes never leaving his.

The man that flanked his right was tall and heavily muscled. He had short black hair that matched with his depthless black eyes. His skin was pale, like the other man, and stood out starkly against his hair and eyes. His face was set into a scow. His shoulders were stiff and she could tell his muscles were coiled and ready to spring. He was ready for a hunt, he was ready for a fight, and he was ready for blood to be spilled.

The man on the left was of average height and build. His hair was red and cut short. His face was calm and remote. His brown eyes looked at me with disinterest. Like his companions he had pale skin. Though he seemed unthreatening and in good nature she didn't miss what gave away his act. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists at his sides. The muscles in his mouth twitched and his fingers quivered.

Her second in command and third in command and the lead scout on her team, the three men bow respectfully.

Clearing her throat. "What do you have? Are we ready to begin?"

The leader spoke up first. "Not much has change, since you and lord Percy has left that camp through all the entrance that were discover, we can at least send three teams; and have them attack from the east side of the camp."

Reaching into his pocket, the scout took out a piece a paper… the map to camp half-blood after Annabeth escape Tartarus she drew up a map of Camp half-blood , there was several red dots on the map.

Pointing to the each of the red dots, "were planning on striking here-here- and here and Cassandra is leading the naval assault."

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow."How long, will it be until we launch this attack?"

The second in command scratch his chin."We won't be launching this attack, until sometime after our transition into the head base in Alaska. However we are launching a several small decoy attacks, along with the protocol missiles."

Annabeth nodded in return, her gaze was cool and motionless. "Perfect, is there anything else?"

The third in command nodded."Zeus has apparently, created this new system of training and order the god's to train the new generation of demigods, also he created this seal that's place on the demigod's neck at birth, and upon entering the camp. My contacts from that camp haven't reported back so I don't know what it exactly does."

"Excellent you're dismiss, train the new recruits and head off to bed early tonight we have a long three weeks ahead of us," Annabeth said coolly.

The scout raised an eyebrow. "Why train the new recruits? They seem to be learning everything themselves fairly well."

Annabeth rolled her eyes."You know why, I'm not having bunch idiots on battle field that don't know the first thing about war."

Turing to leave she heard, her scout comment, "Yeah which is why we have a daughter of Ares, and daughter Mars as combat instructors."

Good naturally she ignore the comment and went back to her thoughts. She chose this path and wouldn't change it for nothing in the world.

_Might as well get ready for the match tonight_, Annabeth thought, with a grin Alexander better win the match she made a healthy bet with Percy earlier and if he doesn't win oh there will be hell.

**Percy **

Lifting his hand, he reached into his pocket and threw a golden drachma into the lake. A small image appears, a man with shoulder length spiky brown hair, dark blue eyes stood before him.

"Yes, my lord can I help you?" the man asked mockingly.

Narrowing his eyes. "Call me my lord; I will kick your ass, Alexon."

The man grinned, "I love you too, Perce now what do you want we were in the middle of hunting."

Getting straight to the point, "the plan is set; you're leaving with Annabeth and her team; in three weeks to Alaska."

The man gave a mock salute, "Yes sir! Anything else my _lord_?!"

Percy growled. "Will you stop? Anyway I'm sent the files to your beta; he should give it to you tonight before the match."

"Got it my _lord_, talk to you soon," Alexon said, before ending the iris message.

One of these day Alexon…Alexon maybe an immortal but he still kick his ass that man knows how to give him a headache, him and Annabeth just do it to get on his nerves.


End file.
